


Check yes, Maybe?

by jorinn



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, F/M, Looking for beta reader, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-10-30 23:55:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10887567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jorinn/pseuds/jorinn
Summary: I decided to share my work over here on AO3, from literally wattpad to here. Hope you guys enjoy it!Jesse McCree is an 18-year-old and on his way to college, being his last year in X High school, things didn't turn out the way he had expected. Two new roommates moved into his humble abode with Gabriel and Jack being the ones to behind the whole moving. Hanzo and Genji hailed from Hanamura, Japan and moving to a foreign land is nerve-wracking, especially for Hanzo. Genji is just really excited.McHanzo with sappy, old couple Reaper76 and their shenanigans and Genji's conquest for love.





	1. [REVISED] Sharing Rooms is Not McCree's Cup of Tea

**Author's Note:**

> This is an original work and taken from my Wattpad account under a somewhat similar name @jxxrinn. I will be posting multiple chapters on the go and will rewrite them properly to suit the standards I put on to myself. Do correct any mistakes if I made! (The first few chapters will be rewritten)

Summer holidays are soon approaching. With Jesse McCree reaching the pivotal moment of his high school career, he is not ready to embark on a new journey in college. Deep inside, he knows that both his parents, Jack Morrison and Gabriel Reyes, fully supports him in what major he chooses. Although Gabriel is far from reaching retirement age, Jesse contemplates on whether he should take the business major and eventually take over his _padre’s_ company. It was a silent request that Gabriel never once spoke about yet Jesse knows Gabriel wants him to take over his company even though he is his adopted son.

Jesse just returned from watching a movie with Jamison Fawkes and Mako Rutledge. He sat on his dark coloured computer chair in his briefs and white tank whilst staring at the bright computer screen. Waiting for his pen pal from Hanamura, Japan to reply. Jesse reached forward to grab his phone to text Fareeha Amari, his childhood friend ever since he can remember.

**_[Blue Dragon] IS ONLINE_ **

The familiar ‘ding’ surprises Jesse from his position. Setting the phone aside, he greets his pen pal a very good morning. Glancing over at his computer clock it is roughly 7 am there.

 **Deadeye:** _Good morning beautiful  
_**Deadeye:** Had a good sleep or any dreams?

Evidently, it was harmless flirting. McCree is a charismatic fellow just like his CEO _Padre_ ; he has a much closer relationship with him so it is no surprise said man influences the eighteen-year-old.

 **Blue Dragon:** No I spent the whole night worrying about my party animal brother  
**Deadeye:** Sounds rough lol :P  
**Blue Dragon:** Yes.  
**Blue Dragon:** He just came back over an hour ago and I don’t know whether he should be reprimanded or not…  
**Deadeye:** Well he might have a hangover  
**Deadeye:** Do that after  
**Deadeye:** You’re such a nice brother <3

Jesse props both his legs up on the study desk, sitting at an awkward yet comfortable position as he types.

 **Deadeye:** Btw, you will not look good with dark eye circles

To be fair, Jesse does harbour romantic feelings for his pen pal. Although they have never exchanged any pictures of each other, a part of believes he is not a fraud.

 **Blue Dragon:** And why do you care about that?  
**Deadeye:** Because eventually, we will meet each other…?  
**Blue Dragon:** Hmph  
**Blue Dragon:** Impossible.

Jesse frowns upon reading that, he could hear the scoff in his head as he reads the ‘Hmph’ part and that scares him.

“Jesse!” A holler came from the other side of his room. Jesse turned his attention to the door, he replies with another holler, “WHAT?”

He waits for a few seconds for another response but there was none. His dainty eyebrows knit close together and frowns. Jesse dismisses the call and returns back to the three unread messages.

 **Blue Dragon:** I am not an optimist but a realist  
**Blue Dragon:** Unless my family wants to expand its business there in the States  
**Blue Dragon:** Chances are I am going there.  
**Deadeye:** Sorry my padre called so I went MIA  
**Blue Dragon:** No worries I was just doing my morning routine  
**Deadeye:** Omg  
**Deadeye:** Yer masturbatin’?  
**Deadeye:** Need I to help you?  
**Blue Dragon:** You are a very dirty man I hope you know that

Jesse chuckles and browses other sites on his five tabs.

“JESSE!” Another shout from the other side. Jesse pushes his chair back and approaches the door in annoyance.

“WHAT?” He asks loudly while grabbing the copper coloured doorknob. Gabriel was still on the couch sitting with his arm draped around his beloved husband’s shoulder while laughing at the comedic moments in Brooklyn Nine-Nine. He enjoys the show a lot and since it was the weekends, it is a good opportunity to bond with his husband after staying in the office for the past six days. Gabriel then peers over his shoulder and removes his arm from the male.

“You didn’t reply when I called you,” Gabriel says to irritate the younger male. McCree crosses his arm on his chest, cocking his hips to one side remarking, “No, I did. But, you didn’t reply to me” He air jabs his finger towards Gabriel. Gabriel shrugs nonchalantly as the two exchange glances from afar.

“I need your help with something,” Jesse raises his brow sceptically, “The bowl over there?” Gabriel pointed to the bowl of popcorn resting atop the marbled kitchen counter. Jesse rolls his eyes and lets out a groan of annoyance.

“I’m not doing that” Jesse refuses and steps inside of his room. His _padre_ halts him with a strong grip on the hem of his tank. Jesse sighs and begrudgingly walks to the kitchen to pick up the bowl and gives it to his _padre._ Said male thanks him and offers sweetened popcorn to his eldest son. Jesse takes a handful and watches the TV.

“You guys are seriously disgusting,” Jesse comments on both older male making out with each other. Gabriel smirked following with a chuckle. “I love your dad so _so_ much” Gabriel emphasises. He wraps his arm around the man and pulling him into his embrace. Jack did not respond though he just sat there to play along with Gabriel. Jesse dusted both his hands. Sucking his finger satisfied and returns to his room.

“Don’t do webcam sex with your boyfriend, Jess!” Gabriel teases, well aware his son talks to this person from the internet and could tell his son was gay, to begin with. Not that Jesse denies it. When Jesse came out to his parents, it was not a stressful situation for him since; both his dads are gay for each other. Jesse walks up to them and confesses he is gay.

After that, he returns to his room then continue playing Role-playing games with his crush.

Jack stares into Gabriel’s eyes for a moment. Cupping his chin and pulling him into a quick kiss. “He kind of reminds of you when we’re in two separate states,” Jack commented. Intriguing the Latino’s attention.

“Yeah then I gave a surprise visit,” He recalls fondly while humming.

“The whole house almost got destroyed because of you,” Jack recalls amusingly. Earning laughter from the man beside him. He kisses Jack’s temples followed by gentle rubs on his upper arm. “Are you complaining?” Gabriel mumbles and Jack shakes his head as a response.

“No, I quite enjoy that,” Gabriel pulls Jack to sit on his lap and wraps his arm around Jack’s neck.

“I don’t mind almost ‘destroying’ this house either…” Gabriel kisses Jack passionately. However, Jack pulls away much to his displeasure. “I built this house and you’re not going to destroy it” Jack gave one last kiss and jabs his finger on his chest. He lays down on Gabriel’s thighs on the sides then resuming to his show. Gabriel purse his lips then gropes Jack’s flat butt.

“Your butt is really flat I am so disappointed,” Gabriel commented. “Your fault for not rubbing it hard it enough when we were younger,” Jack muffles as he caresses the thigh.

Jesse pulls his chair in and he went idle for who-knows-how-long.

 **Deadeye** : You know my parents, they are disgusting  
**Blue Dragon:** How so?  
**Deadeye:** PDA in the house and outside  
**Blue Dragon:** Oh  
**Blue Dragon:** It’s frowned upon here in Japan.  
**Blue Dragon:** Intimate behaviour should be private I suppose  
**Deadeye:** Wow let me live there, it sounds fun.  
**Blue Dragon:** You up for a game?  
**Deadeye:** Always up for it whenever you ask darlin’  
**Blue Dragon:** All right see you there then J

-

Then came dinner time, it is a Sunday and Gabriel called in for takeout. Although it was Jack’s schedule to cook, Gabriel is not confident with Jack’s cooking. Gabriel called for pizza and waits for the delivery.

The doorbell rings and Gabriel open it immediately. He takes the pizza box and pays the pizza boy plus giving him an extra tip. Gabriel lifts his feet and closes the door. Spreading the two pizza boxes across the table and calls for his kids to come and eat. Jesse removes his glowing headset and sets it aside.

 **Deadeye:** Gonna eat dinner, do not miss me ;)  
**Blue Dragon:** Never in a million years

McCree walks out the room whistling. Inhaling the fresh piping hot smell of pizza. His tanned hands ran through his light brown locks.

“I smell pizza!” McCree exclaims hungrily as he rubs his hands together. His stomach growls at the sight of the cheesy fillings. His little sister, Sombra, came out from her haven that is her room. She saunters over to the dinner table and sits down. As Jesse reaches out to grab a slice, Gabriel slapped his hand away to stop him. Jesse frowns and sits beside Sombra.

“Before you start eating, we have an announcement to make,” Gabriel declares. Jesse snorts while Sombra stares at his intimidating father boringly.

“Dad’s pregnant?” Sombra joked and Jesse chimes in as well, “You’re hitting menopause?” Both Sombra and Jesse snickers and high five at each other. Gabriel cocked his eyebrow dismissing the two’s joke.

“No I don’t think your dad is, are you, Jack?” Gabriel asks jokingly.

“You implying I’m fat or…?” Jack asks offended, Gabriel kisses Jack earning gags from his kids. Gabriel glares at the two of them then composing himself.

“So we have two guests coming here in five days’ time,” Gabriel says professionally. Oddly turning Jack on. “They’re staying over for roughly 5 months or more.” The two kids did not mind it at all. The house gets empty sometimes so having guests over sounds fun.

“But,” Gabriel adds on in a serious tone. With both, his hands planted on the table he glimpsed at the two, expressions turn sour, “The eldest son is sleeping with you Jesse the youngest will be sleeping in the guest room”

Sombra lets out a sigh of relief and sinks down from her seat but Jesse, the sour expression turned angry. Jesse’s blood boiled underneath his skin with thoughts circling in his head and his main emotion was anger. “And you’re only notifying me now?” Jesse exclaims.

Gabriel replies vaguely, “I have my reasons to and one of it is this.” He gestures towards his son.

“Where’s the trust between us?” Jesse asks feeling upset.

“This isn’t about trust Jesse and what’s done is done and I can’t do anything about it.” Jesse scoffs and crosses his arms. “So he’s staying in your room that’s it.”

“It’s my last year in High school and I’m getting stress out over college and this whole thing is piling up-“

“Well I’m sorry Jesse but what’s done is done and the Shimadas and our family are tight knit,” he further explains, “and I can’t say no to that,” Sombra reached forward to grab a slice but Jack swatted her hand away. He shakes his head and Sombra sighs while hugging her stomach.

“Yeah, but you didn’t ask whether I am okay with it or not!” Jesse argues

“Would you have agreed to it?” Gabriel countered his argument.

“Maybe if you asked nicely!” Jesse pushed his chair back and it screeched loudly, “You are so selfish and I can’t believe you’re my _padre_.” Jesse storms to his room and closes the door loudly. He locked the door and returning to his computer chair typing furiously on his keyboard. Jack nudged Gabriel’s arm.

“I told you it was a bad idea…” Jack sighs.

“He’s being very immature about this whole thing.” Gabriel waves his hand around and takes a pizza.

“Put yourself in his shoes, Gabe, would you like it if someone notifies you 5 days before their arrival?” Jack has a point he slouches and sat back down.

Jesse was very upset about this whole situation, he rants to his pen pal about it.

 **Blue Dragon:** That was really rude of you to say that to your dad, and your dad should’ve told you earlier about this.  
**Deadeye:** I know but he betrayed the trust we both have!  
**Deadeye** : Plus I wasn’t thinking rationally so ya gonna have to forgive on that  
**Blue Dragon** : Ok  
**Blue Dragon:** I have to shower now  
**Deadeye** : Send nudes?  
****_[BLUE DRAGON] went offline_  
Deadeye: Maybe not, what a soon dare though…  


Jesse sighs as he was preoccupied with thoughts. He decides to distract himself with watching some videos to cheer him up. Although, his desktop picture did not help him one bit. It was him as a little scoundrel sitting on _padre_ ’s shoulder.

 

 

 

 


	2. The Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heiebdbd I don't update here as often as I should but here you go anyway. It was intended to be two chapters but I combined them to one

Hanzo Shimada sat on the tatami floor with his hands holding a grey teacup. It was seven am in the morning and the usual timing he wakes up. Hanzo stirred the teacup gently. He brought it close to his nose and inhaled the scent of green tea invigorating his senses. He hummed in delight and sipped on the piping hot tea.

It was another sleepless night for him. He woke up with muffled scurried noises in the hallways and the clumsy grabbing of the doorknob. Genji he thought angrily and pulled his blanket over his legs. He crossed his arms over and glared at the door as it slid open. His little brother looking tipsy as ever and reeked of alcohol. His hands wandered around the wall to flick the light switch on but gave up a few seconds later. He collapsed onto his bed and slept. Hanzo watched closely at the scene and shook his head in disappointment.

How predictable, he thought angrily about his consistent cycle of unruly behaviour as he called it. Genji was a party animal and a night owl. Often sneaking out at night and hopping into his friend's car and they drove off to the nearest club they frequented most. Hanzo was on the verge of giving up reprimanding his brother, due to the fact his father never lectured Genji about it. Father spoiled him and look what he's become. He set down the cup on the wooden surface of the table and glanced over his shoulder at the blinking device. He reached forward to grab it. Swiping his thumb to view the message sent from his friend in America.

Deadeye: Good morning beautiful

  
Deadeye: Had a good sleep or any dreams?

Hanzo stared at the message momentarily, attempting to register the intentions behind it. Was it harmless flirting? He wondered. He assumed it was and feign oblivious to it.

Blue Dragon: No I spent the whole night worrying about my party animal brother

  
Deadeye: Sounds rough lol :P

  
Blue Dragon: He just came back over an hour ago and I don't know whether he should be reprimanded or not...

  
Hanzo trusted this person behind the screen. The two had bonded over a period of time and they shared secrets together, conversing about their daily lives about their current education and such. Not to mention, they had never once exchanged photos of each other. Not that it truly mattered for Hanzo.

Deadeye: Well he might have a hangover

  
Deadeye: Do that after  
Deadeye: You're such a nice brother <3

Hanzo was nowhere being a nice brother. He once was but after the hormones kicked in and the growing up thing happened; it regressed tremendously. A loud groan echoed in the hallways, Hanzo glimpsed over his shoulder and scrunched his eyebrows together as Genji walked out. Genji wore his white button-up, collared shirt with light blue skinnies. His neon green hair dishevelled and dark circles formed under his eyes angrily.

"Anija," he called out whilst rubbing his eyes and scratching his stomach under the shirt, "Is there water?" He asked hoarsely. Hanzo did not probe further, he restrains himself from doing so and heeded Deadeye's advice. Hanzo poured a pot of hot water into a fresh grey cup, Genji slouched his way toward his brother and drank the hot water. He scalded his tongue. Nevertheless, did it affected him. Genji sat down on the mat next to him, his head rested on Hanzo's shoulder and groggily glancing up at his brother. He yawned, Hanzo's nose scrunched and he pinched his nose to not inhale the overpowering stench of alcohol.

"Anija..." Genji whispered tiredly. He winced in pain as the consequences of a hangover pierced his head sharply. Hanzo removed his hand and shrugged his shoulders to push Genji away, a clear sign he was about to blow, on the verge of scolding his brother for his actions. Genji was taken aback by the shrug, he stared at his brother with half-lidded eyes and blinked.

"You're too young to drink Genji, and you know that!" Hanzo scolded. Genji yelped at the loud voice of Hanzo's and touched his throbbing head. "Can you lower your voice a bit?" Genji asked politely almost sounding like a beg.

"No, this is what happens when you drink illegally!" Hanzo continued as he slammed his hands down on the table. Genji grabbed his head with both his hands, he rubbed his temples to soothe the pain. "You are disrespecting the Shimada clan's name as well as yourself with your reckless behaviour!"

"Can you shut up for 5 minutes of your damn life? I'm having the worst pain of my life because of you!" He yelled back and the aching escalated. He groaned and laid down on the ground whilst fighting his exhaustion. He held his breath to halt the pain, then steadied it slowly yet it did not work. Hanzo was about to yell at Genji once more, but would he listen? No because of his hangover he pitied the state he's in. Hanzo sighed in defeat and drank the last drop of tea. The two did not exchange any words or glances, only groans of pain coming from Genji. Hanzo stared at the moving clouds outside the balcony, watching it drift by then more clouds surrounded the clear blue sky. It gave him a surge of peace in his veins. However, that did not help with his hopes for Genji to become a better person instead of this.

Genji had been arrested for underage drunk driving 2 times now. Journalists had stalked him into love hotels, snapping pictures of him with a number of men and women entering and leaving said location. Then, published them onto the front page of the newspaper. The elders, clearly unhappy about the ordeal, brought up this issue multiple times to Sojiro. Yet with a raise of a hand, the room fell into hushes.

He stood up and picked up the tray with both their cups. A maid hurried to his side and took over instead. Hanzo left the sleeping Genji and visited his father in the main room. He entered the room and was greeted with the smell of incense burning in the air. Sojiro sat on his knees with his hands clasped together praying to the woman in the picture; it was his mother. Hanzo tip-toed his way over and sat beside his father. He too prayed.

"Is Genji alright?" Sojiro asked without batting an eye. Hanzo only nodded in response. Sojiro stood up and Hanzo immediately held him for support. However, Sojiro stopped him, insisting he is alright on his own. Sojiro limped his way to his walking stick in the corner of the room and gripped on it for support. "Father you must rest," Hanzo insisted but Sojiro only laughs as a response.

"How can I rest when my two sons are neck-to-neck with each other all the time," He slid open the door and walked back to his room with Hanzo following in the back.

-

Hanzo didn't question his father's reasoning to send both him and Genji to America. Upon telling the news to Genji, Genji reacted much more differently than Hanzo would've expected.

"At least you get to see your boyfriend right?" Genji spoke to start up a conversation with his older brother. The tension earlier faded away and that made things easier for Genji to apologise in his own way; starting up any conversation. Genji laid on his stomach on his bed while swinging his legs. Hanzo paused with the packing, putting the half folded clothes into his luggage and glaring at the 16-year-old smirking mischievously. Hanzo ignored him and continue with the folding of clothes. Genji rolled his eyes.

"I know America's big and all but, it's still a small world!" Genji exclaimed as he flipped over to his back and watching Hanzo silently packing his things upside down.

-

The day came for them to leave Japan for a few months, much to Hanzo's displeasure and Genji's pleasure. Sojiro was still vague about the motive behind sending them somewhere far from their sick father. Hanzo kept quiet about asking his father whilst Genji did not question anything at all; he's just happy to go somewhere new. The moment the Shimada siblings stepped out of the car, fear overwhelmed Hanzo instantly. He had a fear of riding an aeroplane. Sojiro watched his two sons walking up the stairs to the jet. Hanzo clung onto the handrail of the stairs tightly, as if his life depended on it, Genji handed his bag to one of the stewards and proceeds to pull his older brother away from the handrail. Hanzo screamed loudly and retaliated with kicking.

Sojiro chuckled at the sight of his two sons. It pained him in the inside that he had to do this for their own good. He gripped tightly on the handle of his walking cane, Hanzo and Genji waved goodbye to their father before Genji dragged Hanzo back into the plane and Sojiro waved back. His features soften and felt an ache in his heart, the house would be lonely without those two to liven it up. Sojiro shook away the thought, reminding himself, it's for them. Hanzo sat down and peered out of the window, watching closely at his father being escorted back into the car but Sojiro protested. He stood there firmly and waited for the jet to fly off before leaving. Genji buckled his seat belt feeling jittery in excitement and kicked his brother's leg to buckle up as well. Hanzo glared at him and noticed the seat belt sign flashing above him.

His heart raced, feeling light headed with a strong urge to puke out his breakfast. Beads of sweat rolled down his forehead. His hands weakly buckling up, occasionally missing the buckle. Genji notices this immediately and leant forward, despite the strong restraints of the seat belt, to aid his brother. Hanzo thanked him quietly. He slouched in his seat, grabbing hold of the arm rest tightly and squeezing his eyes shut to avoid watching the plane descending to the skies. He prayed hard that he would fall asleep immediately, alas, it didn't happen as he hoped it'll be.

The plane smoothly drove on the runway, the speed of it increases as it embarked to take-off. The rapid acceleration amazed Genji, it was an experience he would never forget. Genji peered out of the window to see the figure of his father shrinking the further they rose up to the skies. Thereafter, they were borne into the clear blue skies. Hanzo felt his heart dropped, he peeked, seeing wisps of clouds just beside him. It calmed his nerves a bit as he amuses himself with the sight of clouds. The plane bounced and frightened poor Hanzo in his seat as a memory of riding a roller-coaster, with the biggest drop, flashed before his very eyes.

"Master Sojiro," The guard opened the sleek, black car door for Sojiro, "Will they know?" He asked. Sojiro gave a weak smile, leaving him at just that as he entered the car.

-

Surprisingly for Genji, the taste of aeroplane food was delicious. He chowed down his and Hanzo's share (Hanzo willingly gave it to him since he was trying to avoid vomiting his dinner). Genji was able to sleep soundly, his jaw hanging low as snores erupted from him and drool leaked from the corners of his mouth. Hanzo, however, couldn't sleep at all. Eventually, he did, just 30 minutes before landing, Genji had finished eating 4 rolls of bread and gulped down a cup of coffee. He went to the toilet to freshen up before showing up to his new home and caretakers. First impressions count after all. 

"Please fasten your seatbelts young masters as we are preparing for landing," the pilot said and the seatbelt sign blinking. Hanzo fluttered his eyes open and peered out the window then to Genji. He yawned, "Already?" Genji nodded excitedly.

-

McCree, Jack, Gabriel and Sombra waited at McDonald's' for their guests' arrival.  Jack occasionally glancing at his watch and tapping his feet on the ground impatiently. Sombra ate her cheeseburger happily. "They here yet?" Jesse asked in boredom. 

"Almost," Gabriel replied vaguely as he stared off into the distance, "Almost." Jesse groaned in annoyance since they have been here since 8 am. He stole a fry from Sombra. Sombra glared at him with her eyes knitted closely together, her lips pursed in anger. 

"Hey! Eat your own fries!" Sombra held her fries tightly in her hands while eating the last bite of her cheeseburger. "I finished mine!" Jesse swirled his coke with a straw and stuck out his tongue. Gabriel too stole one of the fries from Sombra subconsciously.

"Padre!" She rolled her eyes and walked away from her family. Slowly eating the fries and throwing the wrapper on the tray with her back turned towards them.

-

Immigration was certainly a pleasure. The warm greetings from the officers lifted Hanzo's mood immediately, despite him looking like a sleepless zombie but did not cure his exhaustion. Genji was on the other side, collecting his passport and went outside to wait for Hanzo. Hanzo thanked the officer and followed soon after. As they got down the escalator, Hanzo badly wanted to sleep, his eyelids were so heavy it was difficult to stay awake at this point. He was ready to collapse in the middle of baggage collection. Genji swaggered his way over to the conveyor belt to find both their luggage. He grabbed both his and his brother's luggage at one go.

"You still look fine, brother!" Genji said, pointing at the dark circles angrily forming under Hanzo's eyes as they walked out to the arrival hall. Hanzo gave a nonchalant nod and pinched his arm to keep himself awake. Nothing was working at this point, and meeting people or even attempt to converse with them was out of the question. He whisked out his phone in his pocket and scrolled through unread messages from Deadeye.

Deadeye: Lol I'm tired have to go to the airport to pick up two bros

  
Deadeye: It's been 2 hours where are they...

  
Deadeye: Gah, I'm really bored can you entertain me?

What a strange coincidence...He thought and Genji's words echoed in his head, 'It is a small world after all!'. Hanzo shook his head to dismiss that naive thought, impossible that fate brought them together to an unplanned meeting. 

Blue Dragon: How strange...

  
Blue Dragon: I am also at the airport...  
Deadeye: FOR REAL???  
Deadeye: Ah damn I can't wait to meet you for the first time!   
Deadeye: I'm at macs with my fam you wanna join?  
Blue Dragon: If you don't mind my brother of course...

  
Deadeye: YOUR BRO'S HERE TOO???

  
Deadeye: omg

  
Deadeye: Can this day get any weirder?

Hopefully not, he doesn't want that false sense of hope to excite him. He could be in another state, he could be in another airport, who knows. He was cynical about this but his gut told him otherwise. It is wise to follow your gut. "Um Genji, do you want to go to McDonald's?" Hanzo blurted after giving into his gut feeling. Genji raised a brow questionably and opened his mouth to speak but Hanzo walked away not hearing the response. Hanzo was growing impatient and to clarify his doubts.

His heart thumped loudly in his chest, his pace quickened as he frantically searched the area for a McDonald's. How is he going to find him when he doesn't know how Deadeye looks like? Hanzo brushed a stray lock of his raven locks behind his ear and the sight of McDonald's was a mere distance away. Excitement and anxiousness overwhelmed him. What was he going to say? 'Hi, I'm that guy you talked to on the net what's up?'? That sounded way too much like Genji and way too out of character. He doesn't want to pass off as a weird guy too.

"Hey, Uncle Reyes and Uncle Jack what's up!" Genji exclaimed and waved his hand over to the two males seated opposite of each other. Their daughter, chewing a mouthful of fries, hid away in embarrassment; thinking that they might have caught her pouring fries into her mouth. Hanzo paused for a moment and stared at the Stetson wearer with his hands' busy typing away on his cell. He swallowed. Could it be? His heart beat louder.

Deadeye: Oh they're here where are you? 

Hanzo's jaw hung as the notification rings immediately in his pocket after the Stetson wearer puts down his phone and turned to face Hanzo's direction. Hanzo slowly removes his phone from his pocket without removing his gaze away from the male. He stared at the message, hard, and replied back. 

Blue Dragon: Right here.

He presses send and Deadeye jumped in his seat. Hanzo removed his grip from the handle and walked towards him, Deadeye too. He felt himself tensing up as he approaches closer.

"Woah you grew taller kid last time I saw you you were just a baby!" Gabriel laughed, "You remember Sombra right? Say hi, mija." Gabriel held his daughter's shoulder and pushes her to stand in between the two of them. Sombra waves and gave an awkward smile.

"Hey"

"Hey!" Genji exclaimed, flashing a toothy grin.

Hanzo and Deadeye- Jesse stared at each other momentarily, before the latter broke the ice and let out a nervous laughter, "Oh my god you're cuter than I'd imagine!". The two felt a surge of relief. Hanzo got caught off guard at the compliment and he blushed. He avoids looking into Jesse's sparkling eyes, "And you look...very unique." Hanzo formulated a way to comment on his sense of fashion on the spot without sounding clumsy. A cowboy outfit. Jesse gestured to his outfit and chuckled.

"Oh this? I wore it for fun to scare the brothers away, I didn't know you were the brother." Jesse admitted shyly.

"And I didn't know I'm sharing a room with you," The two fell into silence as they both awkwardly stared at each other. The two of them felt something, a fire kindled inside of them. Jack pat both of their shoulders smiling at the two of them. "So this is your boyfriend Jesse?" 

The two blushed and Jesse shook his head vigorously, gesturing a big 'X' with his arms.

-

The 'Small World' syndrome was much more believable now for Hanzo than before. He was cynical of the idea that it was remotely possible to meet his pen pal from the other side of the world. Coincidence? Afraid not. Initially skeptical of Deadeye's appearance, scared of Deadeye turning out to be an old geezer that preyed on dubious consenting adults that easily trusts strangers on the internet, but now he has seen him; he's handsome and way more different than he'd expected. Genji played 'Rock, Paper, Scissor' with a winning streak Sombra flashing a triumphant grin.

Jack and Gabriel were discussing about what to make for dinner. Gabriel suggested ordering takeout as it was bothersome to prepare dinner on a Saturday evening. Especially if there's a Lakers' Match happening later. Jack never liked sports, albeit being in a school team when he was a teenager, he watched the matches with his Husband anyway. Since Jack was a terrible cook, his husband and his two kids would protest the idea of Jack cooking dinner; most importantly, if it's during match night. Inevitably, he sighed in defeat as there were no other choices for dinner than takeout. He shuddered at the thought of its unhealthiness. Jesse tied his hair into a mini pony tail with an elastic band on his wrist the moment they stepped out into LA's blistering hot weather. Jack parked the car outside and regretted his choices to park there.

"You two know where you'll be sleeping, right?" Gabriel asked to dispel the invisible tension. He opened the trunk as soon as Jack unlocked the car with his keys. "Heck yeah, Mr Reyes! At least I can have my personal space and slob corner!"

Genji almost tumbled backwards whilst picking up his bags into the trunk. Gabriel aided him and lifted the Shimada siblings' luggages with ease. Sombra opened the door and was the first one to climb into the backseat swiftly. Genji sat behind the front seat, Jesse gestured Hanzo to enter first, like a gentleman he is. Jack crossed his arms as if waiting for Gabriel to do the same, after their 30 something years of marriage, but Gabriel entered the driver's seat and closed the door; waiting for Jack to pass him the keys to start the engine. Also, to turn on the AC because the car's stuffy. Jack narrowed his eyes to his Husband and entered the car muttering incoherent words under his breath. Jack passed the car keys to Gabriel and started the engine.

"Jesse, at least you're such a gentleman to your Friend unlike somebody," Jack had yet buckled his seat belt and Gabriel stepped on the accelerator, the car starts to move momentarily, and he hit the brakes. Jack tumbled forward and bumped his nose. "Oops," Gabriel mocked, putting his hands up to his chest and gave a fake surrender. Jack glared as he buckled his seatbelt.

Hanzo and Jesse awkwardly sat next to each other, wondering who should break the ice, they chuckle at the scene before them. They turned to glance at each other and laughed, "They're always like that!" Hanzo cupped his hand over his mouth to maintain a calm composure but laughs anyways. This broke the ice between them.

"It's been too long since I've witness this," Hanzo spoke as his laughter subsided, "Laughter always filled the Shimada castle when our Mother was still around." Sombra's interests piqued upon hearing the word 'castle'.

"You live in a castle?" Her eyes were wide in curiosity and amazement. "Well, its big enough to be considered as one!" Genji motioned the size of it.

"It's one whole stretch of buildings. Perfect for parkour and sneaking out to the arcade or the ramen store right outside the entrance!" He paused, "And i came to a sudden realisation that I was digressing and interrupted my Brother..." he motioned to the eldest Shimada to continue with the story. Hanzo gave a tiny smile and leant back on the center seat. Sombra marvelled at the visualisation of the Shimada castle in her head. Her arms rested on Jesse's headrest and rested her chin atop of her arms.

"Yes, it is very big. Perfect for sneaking out, am I right Genji?" It was an obvious question darted to Genji. Genji smiled sheepishly. McCree felt a compelling need to asked this, "So, what happened to your Ma?" The smiling faces of the Shimada siblings morphed into glum, Gabriel watched Jesse on his rearview mirror, squinting.

"Mijo," he warned McCree to not let any slip-ups happen. Especially dampening the mood for the brothers. Hanzo's head lowered, his luscious raven hair covered his face; thankfully. Genji instinctively held Hanzo's hand and squeezed it tight. This rarely happens between the two brothers. Only when they were little where Genji was more prone to injuries and had the loudest, piercing cries. Hanzo would comfort him by holding his hand, hoping Genji would stop crying due to their tight knit bond the moment Genji was born. This time, it was Genji, and Genji knew how important their Mother was to Hanzo. It surprised the two of them, Hanzo peeked through the opening and gaze lowered to where heir hands met.

The emotions that flooded before, relieved into a soft tide. Jesse realised what he had said and panicked, "Shit I'm so sorry blue–Hanzo!" He apologised frantically in hopes of coaxing him. Feeling awfully bad to ask such insensitive question. Hanzo shook his head.

"It's alright Jesse, you didn't know." Sombra knocked her Brother's head. "Estupido, look what you have done!" Gabriel glimpsed at the scene behind them in his rear view mirror.

"And now, you're listening to Touch my Body by Mariah Carey..." Jack turned to look at Gabriel. Preparing to sing one of his Favourite songs that annoyed Gabriel to a whole new level. Although, Gabriel loves the song too. Jesse hushed sombra with a finger to her lips and braced himself.

"Wait what's happening?" Genji asked looking back and forth. Gabriel sighed, "Here we go again..." Sombra tried to reach over to the radio to switch it off but curse her twelve year old body. "Dad please don't sing. Please don't." Jesse pleaded with his hands clasped.

"TOUCH MY BODY! Put me on the FLOOR, wrestle me around. Play with me some more! Touch my body, let me WRAP MY THIGHS-" Jack propped his legs over to Gabriel's thighs, startling him the latter, "-ALL AROUND YOUR WAIST JUST A LITTLE TASTE!" Jack's covered foot rubbed Gabriel's brand new denim jeans. "TOUCH MY BODY! Know you like my curves," He gestured to himself from the waist down, "Come on and give me what I deserve and touch my body."Jack beckoned Gabriel to come closer, Gabriel ignored him and continued driving.

Sombra and Jesse covered both their ears whilst Genji clapped to show his support. Hanzo was confused. So very confused.

"Boy you can put me on you like a brand new white tee," Jack sung as he pulled a tiny piece of Gabriel's white tee, "I'll hug you tighter than my favourite jeans."

"Jack you don't like to wear jeans," Gabriel interrupted as he made a turn. "I want you to caress me like a tropical Breeze and float away with you in the Caribbean Sea–" Gabriel covered Jack's mouth as they arrived to their garage. He parked just outside of it and Gabriel turned off the radio. Jesse opened the door and Genji opened the other side. Hanzo chose to leave at Genji's side. Sombra climbed over and removed the ear plugs in her ears. She kept it in a tiny case and tucked it away into her pocket.

"Touch my bod–" Gabriel kisses Jack to shut him up, Jack was not expecting that at all. "Finally." Gabriel pulled away, rolling his eyes in annoyance. He removed the keys and passed it to Jack. "Is that all it takes for you to kiss me because I should be doing that often." Jack teased with a coy smile. Gabriel did not look at the greying man and helped with the bags. Jack hummed playfully as he locked the car and walked to the door.

Jesse nudged Hanzo, "I'm sorry you had to hear that, Dad is always excited when he hears anything Mariah related. So does my padre but he's very subtle about it." Hanzo made a mental note at that, Jesse offered to help him, "You're the guest so I should be helping you." Hanzo rolled up his sleeves and brushed a stray lock of hair away that was obstructing his vision. He smiled.

"Thank you if it's not too much of a bother," he replied. Jesse chuckled. "So Mr J did you build this house or what?"

"Yes, all from scratch. Gorgeous right?" Jack stared at his fine work with pride, "Gabriel wasn't much of a help either but he did the logistics," Genji stared in awe and his sight landed on a wooden treehouse that sat on a tree.

"You built that too?" Genji questioned, pointing at the treehouse enthusiastically. Gabriel shrugged, "Dunno, been there since we bought this plot of land to build our casa." Jesse leaned into Hanzo and cupped his hands on his ear whispering,"That's where I spend most of my childhood at. Want me to show you?" Hanzo could not refuse a tour from his Friend.

Jack did the talking and neither of the brothers gave an qualms about the idea of sharing a room. Except for Genji since he was about to reside in the guest room. Jesse had so many things to talk about, initially shy but his talkative nature breaks any sort of barrier between them after what happened, and to get to know each other better. In person. Gabriel had to tend the garden to distract himself from waiting for the game and still had some paperwork left undone strewn across the table. Jesse opened the door to his room, his once dirtied and slobbish room now cleaned, sparkling under the sunlight.

"Oh I don't usually get this clean," Jesse said, casting doubts on Hanzo about the later months and his sanity, "But I should start the cleaning, right?" Hanzo knew where his bed was so he sat down. He glanced around the room.

"Better than my brother's side of the room that's for sure..." He mumbled and removed his jacket. He was wearing a loose black tank and a mid length white sweatpants. Jesse caught himself drooling at the sight, his eyes drawn to the beads of sweat that rolled down from Hanzo's collarbone and into the line of his pectorals. His heart started to race, "You want me to turn on the AC?" Jesse turned around and fumbled with the handling of the remote. He turned on the AC and cold wind blew away the warm temperature.

"So your treehouse," Hanzo had already removed his shoes and placed it on the shoe rack and it struck him as odd that Jesse was still wearing his boots, "Does it have any stories about it?" He was distracted at the cultural differences of wearing shoes indoors. It was unhygienic to wear shoes in the house and to Jesse, it was the norm.

"Well when my dads came down to LA to meet padre's parents, they saw this plot of land and was like 'Wouldn't it be great if we built a house here with our kids?' I don't know, it brought some domestic feeling to them. They hid in the treehouse when padre's Abuela was chasing him and wanting to hit him with her walking stick because padre hadn't proposed to Dad yet." Jesse told Hanzo about that story. It always made Gabriel laugh as they reminisce the time where they were still newly in love and brought them to see their parents. Jesse recalled a repressed memory, "Padre mentioned they had sex there and that's–" he shuddered at the thought of it. Hanzo drew circles on the clean sheets.

"What about you?" Jesse asked as he sat down beside Hanzo. "I'm not an interesting person, trust me." Jesse gave a pat on Hanzo's back, "Sure you are darlin'!" His southern accent was much more prominent now. Hanzo shook his head.

"Well I remembered I pointed a water gun into my nose and thought it was a good idea to spray water in it." Hanzo was 6 at the time and it was during the summer where it was blistering hot and all the Two Brothers wanted to do, was to play in a water park. Jesse started to laugh. Hanzo clarified quickly, "I was 6! I didnt know what to do with it. My nose hurt though and my lungs are probably a quarter filled with water now that I think about it..."

"Hanzo, you're hilarious. You looked so serious but you pull stupid stunts like that?" Hanzo laughed along. The two shared a moment of laughter and exchanged funny stories in their childhood. McCree bought up the time where he hid himself underneath his bed to scare his parents which did not work, unfortunately. Jack and Gabriel assumed he was taking a nap so they did not bother him. A few hours later, Jesse walked out of the room crying.

Gabriel ordered pizzas for dinner in the delivery app after he was done tending the garden. Jack flipped through a furniture magazine to see if he needs to change or consider adding into his wish list and persuade Gabriel to buy it. By persuading, it's just Jack tempting Gabriel into bed so after that he can bring up the items. Since Gabriel would be dead tired.

Jack flipped a page shaking his head, maybe not.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everyone! I'm looking for any beta readers willing to help out!


End file.
